Holding Out
by deathoftoast
Summary: Knock Out gets a surprise visit during a normal boring shift...one in the form of a blue seeker and his servos. KOxDW fic, contains hand fetish.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** This was originally written for a prompt at the tf-rare-pairings community over on livejournal. This is my first time writing a strange kink, and I found I enjoyed it, so I have decided to put it here too :D There isn't enough KO/DW fics around anyway! XD

**Warnings**: Hand fetish, slash.

* * *

**Holding Out**

Tapping his talons lightly against the surface of his workbench, Knock Out let out a deep sigh. Since Breakdown had been offlined things had become very boring around medbay.

No one to talk to or help him fix his finish. No big strong servos to stroke his plating and buff those hard to reach areas...no affectionate touches...

A deep shudder ran through the bored mech. He had to stop imagining what Breakdown could have done. Sure he helped sort out Knock Out's finish, but nothing more came of that. Knock Out could muse about the sexy possibilities, but they never came and now never would.

Knock Out had never expressed it, but he really had a kink for hands...not only did he love it when others assaulted his with affection, he also loved to explore theirs, press his mouth to them and taste them...find them exploring his perfect body...

Another shiver of pleasure ran through him at those thoughts. Primus he was bored.

Unfortunately, the ship had been quiet of any medical problems recently, so Knock Out found himself almost superfluous to the cause. He often ended up over shining his finish only to end up sat at his workstation, procrastinating about his fantasies, all while he pretended to mull over some of his projects. One such was the chemical he'd sampled from the Autobot medic.

So lost in his thoughts, the red mech didn't notice as a form slipped easily into the medbay.

"Knock Out"

Jumping suddenly, the named medic spun round to catch sight of the blue seeker. Dreadwing was stood before him, a semi-stoic look plastered across his faceplates.

"What is it Dreadwing?" Knock Out gritted his denta, not able to use the excuse of being busy much to his chagrin.

A flex ran through the seeker's servos, his lovely _big_ servos...

Not having noticed his glorious hands before, Knock Out had to train his optics on Dreadwing's own. He really knew better than trying to flirt with the second-in-command...after all, it only got him into trouble with Starscream.

The flier remained emotionless regardless of whether he registered Knock Out's lapse in attention or not. "I require your medical expertise"

Edging closer, Knock Out almost gasped as Dreadwing brought up one of his servos, showing off the problem. His forearm armor was pierced and evidence of a few cut wires and small leakage of energon was present. It was a minor wound at best and Dreadwing's own system would have eventually dealt with it.

Guessing he was being impatient about the healing, Knock Out shrugged and carefully guided him over to the berth. "Shouldn't take too long" he informed as he gathered a few tools.

For a long while, the pair remained in silence, but Knock Out was highly aware of Dreadwing's optics watching his servos carefully. Even the thought of someone observing his hands so keenly was enough to send a hot flush through his system. But no...he had to hide it! He didn't want Dreadwing to think he was like this with all his patients. He was particular to servos larger than his own, so a lot of the crew didn't interest him.

Breakdown had always been in his views, the pair gradually moving closer together... they'd been almost at the courting stage, almost ready to commit to each other, but then the blue warrior was offlined.

A large servo rested on his shoulder plating, causing an involuntary shudder to run through him, though it did its job of snapping him back into reality.

"You are distracted?" Dreadwing queried, the corners of his lip components curling up in a very subtle smile.

"No no..." Knock Out went to object, but Dreadwing's servo was too distracting, especially as he began tracing a single digit lightly over his finish. His vents hissed slightly as they released some hot air, much to his embarrassment.

The seeker removed his servo, smirking more obviously. "Well then, perhaps you should continue"

Nodding quickly, Knock Out finished reconnecting the wires and quickly sealed the area, evening out the metal plating with ease. As his servos went to retreat, Dreadwing grabbed his arm with his own servo and inspected it seriously.

"Is that a scratch?" he asked in a mildly teasing voice.

Knock Out gasped, trying to look but unable to remove his servo from the seeker's grasp. "Where?!"

Feeling his hand twisted into a better position, Knock Out's optics widened in shock as Dreadwing pulled his hand closer to his optics and leant in to inspect his servo carefully. "Right about here..." Dreadwing murmured softly.

His vents hitched as the flier licked at one of his digits and soon began to slowly rub it with his free servo.

"Is...is that _really_ necessary?" Knock Out managed to stutter out.

With a deep purr, Dreadwing suddenly pulled more on his arm and brought his mouth over a couple of Knock Out's talons. The red mech could feel his system heating up rapidly, and he knew Dreadwing would be able to as well. His cooling fan kicked in, but it didn't deter the seeker. Dreadwing merely nibbled on the talons gently and probed them with his glossa slowly.

The sensations going through his servos were just wonderful. Knock Out's processor swam as he struggled to come up with a comprehendible protest. He had nothing. But then again...did he want this to stop?

As the talons popped audibly out of Dreadwing's mouth, the flier smirked as he spoke. "Is that better?" His wings twitched in an almost playful manner as he continued to inspect the servo in his own grasp. When Knock Out didn't respond, he continued. "One with as perfect servos as you should not have to suffer any imperfections"

And there it was...he had said Knock Out's hands were perfect.

With a shiver of pleasure, Knock Out's engine revved suddenly. Dreadwing released his wrist, but it didn't change much.

Skulking forward, the Aston Martin smirked in return as he began to explore Dreadwing's servos, mapping each talon out with his own and fiddling with the joints. He almost mewled in pleasure as the seeker pushed his servo forward towards his mouth, but Knock Out eagerly complied, taking one of his large talons into his oral cavity.

The taste...the feel...

Pulling back with a shuddering ex-vent, Knock Out managed to gasp out the flier's designation.

But it wasn't over.

Dreadwing picked up the medic and pulled him onto the berth, soon pinning him down. He then drew his servos up and began to dance around Knock Out's form. His large hands touched the red medic teasingly, pinching here and stroking there...lavishing Knock Out all over.

As the large servos groped his hips, Dreadwing leant down and nibbled on a digit again, this time sending Knock Out into overload. Shuddering in pleasure, his engine roared as he screamed out suddenly.

Watching the cherry red mech overload only caused Dreadwing to purr slightly. He smirked to himself and drew back, slowly standing and taking in more of the mech before him.

Knock Out began to recover, catching another almost cheeky look across Dreadwing's faceplates. "What about you?" he asked quietly. "You didn't overload..."

"We all have our own preferences" the second in command stated calmly, heading towards the exit, "Perhaps another sol we shall indulge in other things" with a final grin, the seeker left with the simple words of "Until next time"

Knock Out remained on the berth for a long while after Dreadwing left. How had Dreadwing known? Was he that obvious? He wondered about many things as he recovered from the overload...how long the seeker had been interested in him and why he was suddenly so keen to dabble with him, but mainly about what Dreadwing's kink was and how he would repay the seeker.

"I guess I'll have to give him regular appointments"


	2. Chapter 2: Unreality?

**Author's Notes: **What's this? Another chapter? Well, not a long chapter...but at least it's more of our lovely KOxDW pairing! Mmmmmm...

I don't know how far this story is going to go, but I will be continuing it a little bit further so Knock Out get's his revenge heehee.

Hope you enjoy!

**Warnings:** Still contains Hand fetish & slash. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unreality?**

A week had passed since Dreadwing had overloaded Knock Out, which disappointed the cherry red mech more than he wanted to admit.

Those hands had been on his processor the entire time, only adding to his distraught. Why did Dreadwing have to do that to him?! His schedule had been as boring as when it happened, only the odd drone maintenance, meaning he could linger on such thoughts a little too much.

Even now, he could still taste the talons probing his oral cavity...his senses reminding him of how those expert talons had danced over his form...how his own servos were glorified and tasted...

Turning in his berth, Knock Out almost pouted. Recharge was always hard to come by for him...it was like he just couldn't recharge alone very well. He'd shared quarters with Breakdown, and though they weren't sleeping in the same berth, the presence still calmed him immensely. He had always had this issue, this almost paranoia of what could get him in the nocturnal cycle; it was there ever since he was a youngling.

Clutching at the berth's edge delicately, Knock Out began to ponder to himself. Just why had Dreadwing done this to him? Did the seeker want him?

Sighing, he rolled onto his back struts, staring up at the ceiling in boredom. Primus he wished he could recharge right now!

All of a sudden, his doors slid open and closed swiftly. Before he could really comprehend the situation, a large form pounced on top of him, their red optics locking on his and showing off a playful glimmer.

He tried to sit up but was quickly pinned down. "Dread-" he was cut off as those expert talons gently touched his lip components.

The talons traced around his oral cavity, soon goading it open and sliding one in. Knock Out couldn't help but moan into the talon, tracing it with his glossa and finding a second joining the first in his oral cavity.

His vents let out some steam, hissing a little. Dreadwing smirked, his other servo fiddling with Knock Out's side. The red mech's servos fumbled for something to feel, and after his attention was brought to the seeker's wings as they twitched lightly, he wrapped his own talons around his wings.

Dreadwing stiffened slightly, but grinned. "They may be sensitive, but that is not what you are seeking"

Knock Out sighed internally. Of course. Everyone knew seeker's wings were sensitive, in some cases erogenous, but clearly that was not his fetish.

A deep purr escaped Dreadwing as he removed his talons from Knock Out's mouth, stroking the edge of the medic's facial plates before leaning down and kissing him. For a moment, Knock Out froze at the contact, but soon, he melted into the kiss, feeling warmth run through his system quickly.

He couldn't believe this was happening. It was so good, but then again, of course it was...those lovely servos were involved.

A light tap on his right headlight stirred him from his thoughts. Optics scanning up, he locked gazes with Dreadwing who still seemed amused.

"You've not been recharging well" he stated matter-of-factly, his talons never once stopping exploring his form.

"No...not really" Knock Out grumbled slightly, wanting to cast his gaze away but unable to.

One of the seeker's hands grabbed at his, intertwining their digits before pulling the servo forward towards his faceplates. Unable to pull against him, Knock Out clenched his other servo and wiggled a little bit, all too aware of what was about to occur.

Already flustered and hot, the medic struggled half-heatedly, knowing he had no chance of deterring the larger seeker. Dreadwing was much stronger and more powerful than he, and he daren't cross him in case his finish was ruined in the process. At least this fun was harmless to both him and his finish...

With a little chirp, Dreadwing took several of the talons into his mouth at the same time, beginning to nibble on them. The first few nips were so light Knock Out wasn't sure what he was doing, but the next set were harder, much harder.

Shivering in pleasure, Knock Out moaned lowly, his cooling fan ineffective in its job.

Dreadwing's other servo snuck up to Knock Out's mouth again, tickling around his lips before forcing one talon into the medic's oral cavity. Letting go of Knock Out's servo, but keeping the talons in his mouth and tracing them with his glossa, Dreadwing moved his servo down and sort out Knock Out's other clenched servo.

A deep shudder racked the red mech's frame as he began massaging it, causing it to relax and for a deep warmth to spread through his entire system. He was so close now.

Dreadwing smirked and continued, gently sucking on the talons still in his mouth.

Overload hit. Knock Out tried to scream out, but there was still a talon in his oral cavity. As overload hit him, he felt his jaw clench, biting onto the seeker's talon by accident.

Dreadwing purred loudly, shuddering lightly, and as the feeling washed away for Knock Out, the seeker removed his servo and smirked, releasing Knock Out's servo from his mouth.

Too tired to ask what was going on, Knock Out fell into recharge.

When he awoke next sol, it was almost time for his shift. Dreadwing was not there, and looking at his servos, there was no evidence of any of what had happened. His servos were as flawless as when he went to berth, and he knew there would be mild streaks if anyone had licked his servos.

Had he dreamt it? It didn't feel like a dream...

With a deep sigh, Knock Out grudgingly got up. After grabbing some energon, he headed to the medbay, knowing he'd have to approach the seeker sometime soon.

"Perhaps the doctor needs to make a house visit..." he purred to himself, deciding perhaps Dreadwing needed a taste of his own medicine.


	3. Chapter 3: Requital

**Author's Notes**: Here's the next chapter ;) Life and shiz been interfering, so meh...can't say when/if there will be more.

Oh, and I made a cover! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Requital**

After such a good recharge, Knock Out found himself getting bored much quicker as he sat alone in the medbay. Even if the Dreadwing thing in his room had been a dream, it was the only reason he got any rest. And the recharge he got from it was the best he'd had in a long time.

He knew what he had to do. This nocturnal cycle, he'd sneak into Dreadwing's room thanks to his medical override codes and repay the seeker if not for the incident last week then the possible one last night!

All he had to do was wait.

Time seemed to move too slow for Knock Out. He was far too eager to get his revenge that he found his life almost lag at the wait.

Very few things needed to be done that sol, meaning apart from one or two maintenance jobs on drones, nothing else was needed.

Pouting lightly, Knock Out tried to think back over those two glorious encounters. He still wanted to know Dreadwing's fetish was. The seeker really wasn't making it easy on him, somehow having worked out the red mech's and keeping his own a secret.

Checking his chronometer, Knock Out grinned in a sick and twisted way. It was almost the end of his shift, and then it would be time for Dreadwing's '_surprise_' shortly past that.

It was such a good plan, he couldn't help but mentally pat himself on the back...that was, until a rush of activity suddenly took over the medbay.

"KNOCK OUT!" Megatron's voice commanded his attention in an instant, and as he spun around, he couldn't help but gawk at the large gash across the Lord's shoulder plating. Before he could respond, the leader continued, "Fix me with haste, I have more important matters to attend to"

"Of course, Lord Megatron" Knock Out quickly spoke, rushing for his tools as the warlord sat on the berth impatiently.

As he returned with said implements, he tried not to frown. Soundwave was hovering by his master's side, and vehicons gathered in the doorway, clearly awaiting repairs too.

_Why tonight?_

He obediently did as he was told though, if not grudgingly, and quickly fixed Megatron's shoulder. It was annoying to have Soundwave watching his every move carefully, and for a bunch of soldiers to be peeping in at random moments, but the medic had to continue. The Lord was not one for perfection, so left as soon as it was basically fixed, grumbling about how his repair system would suffice for the rest.

Now free of Soundwave's watchful gaze and Megatron's anger, Knock Out evaluated the troops that had been hanging around impatiently. They all weren't too bad considering, but it was still extra work he had to clear. Checking his chronometer again, he grimaced. If he fixed them all really quick, he'd be in the clear...but then he'd have to clean up and make sure he looked perfect, or his little plan would be a failure...

"If you're not in critical condition, I'll fix you next shift" Knock Out growled, finding most of the vehicons run off...all but one who was already sat on a berth. Growling, Knock Out inspected him. "And what is so urgent that I must fix you now?"

"The fuel supply to my stabilizing servo seems to be disrupted...I can't move it" the vehicon slowly replied, clearly nervous by the medic's tone.

Sighing, Knock Out scanned his leg quickly, frowning as he saw it was a big problem. "I see" he mumbled, slowly opening a panel on the side of the vehicon's leg. "Shouldn't take too long"

As he worked briskly, the drone stayed silent, inspecting the medic carefully before managing speech. "You're very..._talented_ with your servos"

Pausing, Knock Out scowled to himself before continuing. He didn't need this right now, not another crew member potentially trying to hit on him, especially one he hated the general aesthetic of.

"There, all done" Knock Out quickly stated, hoping to get back on the task of surprising Dreadwing, but his patient wasn't so keen to leave.

The vehicon stretched his leg for a moment but didn't make any attempt to leave. "Has anyone ever said you fix as great as you look?"

Gritting his denta in irritation, the medic moved away from the soldier. "Of course, now you'd best run along" he pushed, the clear distaste in his voice causing the drone to jump up and head towards the exit.

"Um...thanks" the vehicon stated, still hovering. "If you...want to get energon sometime..."

Twirling around, Knock Out gave the annoying soldier a death glare. "Leave now, or I can't promise you won't end up on my dissection table" he allowed a flicker of sick pleasure to run through his facial features, doing it's job in scaring the vehicon.

Rushing out, he chucked as he heard the drone run off down the corridor, putting as much distance as he could between he and the medic.

"Right" Knock Out stated to himself, moving over to a mirror and smirking. Luckily that job hadn't messed up his finish, though he'd have to quickly touch up his servos before he left. Grabbing a cloth, he quickly shined his servos, taking the time to massage each talon so it was totally even. "Much better" he purred in satisfaction as he inspected his now shiny servos.

The medic quietly left the medical bay and headed for the seeker's quarters. They weren't actually too far from his own, so it didn't look out of place for him to be heading that way.

As he came onto the corridor, he briskly walked past his own room and headed further down, carefully checking around before making a beeline for Dreadwing's door. Checking again, he typed in his override, smirking in glee as the room was revealed to him.

He entered and quickly shut the door and command locked it...didn't want any disruptions after all.

Dreadwing was laying on his berth, in what looked like light recharge. He was on his side with his wings sprawled out, twitching occasionally as he mumbled to himself in his recharge.

Carefully moving forward, Knock Out slowly climbed onto the berth, perching himself next to the seeker's chest.

"Oh Dreadwing..." the red mech purred as he leant forward and inspected the flier's face plates. "I never did get the chance to _thank you_ for what you did to me"

And with that he closed the gap and kissed Dreadwing hungrily, unwilling to stop as he found the mech slowly respond. Dreadwing's optics lazily flickered on as he sloppily returned the kiss, clearly unsure whether this was a dream or not. After a moment, the seeker's optics blazed with indignity as he became aware of what was happening.

"Knock-" he tried to speak but Knock Out silenced him by biting on his lip plating, which had more of a reaction than even the red mech had expected.

The seeker suddenly chirped, wings twitching more than before as heat seeped into him.

Knock Out was confused, pulling back to inspect the now desperate blue mech. Before he could work out anything, Dreadwing grabbed him and rolled onto his back, forcing Knock Out to pin him down.

Thinking carefully, the medic pulled one of Dreadwing's servos up towards his face. Dreadwing seemed to guess what he wanted and complied, pushing his servo towards Knock Out's oral cavity.

Shivering at the taste, Knock Out decided to test his theory. He carefully nibbled on the intruding talons, causing Dreadwing to mewl in pleasure. Scraping his denta along them as he pulled them out, he smirked triumphantly.

"Your fetish is biting" he stated. Thinking back, he realized whenever Dreadwing had mouthed his talons, he had nibbled or bitten them...the signs had been there, he just couldn't focus enough to catch them in the heat of the moment.

Letting out a hiss of hot air from his vents, Dreadwing smirked in return. "Now you know"

Chuckling, Knock Out pulled the talons closer again and bit down on one hard, causing the seeker to buck slightly and moan. As he continued nibbling around the servo, Dreadwing suddenly arched, mutedly screaming out and shivering as pleasure wracked his frame.

The red mech released his servo and stared at him in amusement. "That's one overload down...one more to go" he grinned as he crawled up the bulky frame and gently kissed the tired seeker. "Seeing as this is payback"

"Payback?" Dreadwing gasped as Knock Out moved round to his neck cables.

"Serves you right" the medic purred as he sunk his denta into the seeker's neck, hard enough to draw energon.

Again, the seeker twitched and this time letting a deep purr escape. Lapping at the wound caefully, Knock Out bit down again, less hard this time and experimentally nibbled around the soft cables.

Vents hitching, Dreadwing gasped out as the medic moved round to face him again. Cooing lightly, he kissed the seeker before getting a wicked smirk.

"I think I know where to check next"

Before the blue mech could get the meaning of his words, Knock Out crawled down his frame and inspected where his wings were spread. With another grin, Knock Out leant round the seeker's waist and found the tip of the seeker's wing, which was sticking off the edge of the berth.

Without a warning, he nibbled on it, causing a much stronger reaction to run through the seeker's frame. Dreadwing twitched and arched his back, hissing as pure unadulterated pleasure screamed through his frame. The heat was so strong, he felt like he was going to melt right there.

Then those lovely denta bit on his wing tip again.

One of the most sensitive areas on his chassis...being explored the way that turned him on most...

Overload crashed through him again. He screamed out Knock Out's name, much to the red mech's pleasure, and he felt the red mech shift to watch him as he shuddered uncontrollably. This overload was much bigger than before, taking way more energy that ran through his system, only to burn out swiftly.

This meant he was too tired to do anything else after.

Groaning, he felt Knock Out crawl back up and kiss him again hungrily.

"There, much better"

He hugged Knock Out to his chest, resting his helm atop the medic's as he felt himself starting to drift off.

The red mech complied and hugged back, purring lightly as he did so. He felt his own systems calming to allow him recharge, coming easier than usual, probably due to the closeness of Dreadwing.

Tonight wasn't such a bad night after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Entranced

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay! Had a lot of illness and university related stuff recently...still not finished!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Entranced**

Moaning lowly, Dreadwing's optics flickered as he attempted to online. He still felt undercharged, which was unusual for him.

Something warm was also pressed against him...it felt nice. Purring slightly, he offlined his optics for a moment more before he realized the warm object moved a little.

Carefully, he blindly felt at the warm thing with one of his servos, receiving a small laugh and mumble from the super smooth form.

His optics quickly onlined and he stared in disbelief.

_Knock Out._

The red mech was still in recharge, snuggled against his chest plates, seeming as content as he was before. But why was Knock Out in berth with him...?

His foggy processor quickly caught up as he booted up more of his systems. Last night had happened. He had thought it was a dream, a silly fantasy he merely wished up, but here Knock Out was, still hugging him as he slept.

Purring lightly, he shifted his free servo so he could trace around the peaceful face plates of the medic. "You called it payback" he spoke softly, finding the red mech shift closer to his hand as he continued to stroke his cheek. "But it was more like..._a_ _reward_"

"Mmm...Dreadwing..." Knock Out purred to himself, making small noises of approval as he continued dreaming.

"I am here" the named seeker spoke huskily.

After a moment, a cute smile overtook the red mech's face, making Dreadwing chirp affectionately. Knock Out was very pleasing to look at, especially when he smiled like that.

The slumbering mech's next words surprised Dreadwing. "Please...don't ever leave me..."

The flier had to restrain a growl as the smile vanished and a whimper came from Knock Out. "I swear by my honor that I shall remain by your side"

Optics flickered on quickly, meaning the two were suddenly staring each other down.

"You mean that?"

Dreadwing continued to stare, silently watching for any clues to what Knock Out wanted. He had meant it...but he didn't think Knock Out would online...or was he faking? No...he couldn't have been. It was more likely that Knock Out had been slow to online, half aware of what was going on as he slowly emerged from recharge.

"Every word"

The silence that was left in place was tense. Knock Out still looked shocked, and Dreadwing was worried he'd said something wrong, but before he could come up with anymore to say, Knock Out had scrambled up his chest and kissed him.

Warmth ran through the pair as they locked lips, and as Knock Out pulled back a little bit and broke the kiss, he embraced the seeker once more. Dreadwing shifted and managed to pull the red mech closer to his form, pleasing him greatly.

A small rev came from the red mech, causing a rumbling purr to run through the seeker. He liked that sound.

Knock Out smirked slightly, tracing a servo up Dreadwing's side slowly. "You smooth talker"

"Only for you" the flier mumbled, leaning down and nibbling at Knock Out's neck cables. The red mech moaned in discontent, worried Dreadwing would ruin his finish. Dreadwing could feel the tenseness, causing him to pause before continuing his ministrations on Knock Out's neck cables. "Relax" he murmured, "I will gladly help you fix your finish if I was the one to ruin it"

Perking up at his words, Knock Out allowed himself to loosen up a bit. "Like you did with my servos the other night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" the seeker stated matter-of-factly, but Knock Out couldn't tell if he was being honest, or doing so just to tease him.

Letting out a long sigh, Knock Out flopped more into Dreadwing, offlining his optics and allowing the seeker to continue. Dreadwing smirked as he nipped at Knock Out's audio receptor, causing the red mech to shiver.

"Se-sensitive" the medic gasped, shuddering and arching his back slightly out of shock.

The flier chuckled, allowing him to pull away a little. "Shame it is not of your servo, otherwise I could _repay _you for biting my wing"

Scowling lightly, Knock Out checked his chronometer and yelped, desperately trying to pull away from Dreadwing, who was unwilling to let him leave just yet.

"Dread...wing..." he growled, still attempting to free himself. "My shift started half a megacycle ago...Megatron will-"

"I am his second" Dreadwing purred, pulling the red mech as close as he could, licking at the sensitive audio receptor to try distract the distraught medic. "If I choose to keep you to..._check me_ outside of medbay, then Megatron will trust my judgement on the matter"

Venting quickly, Knock Out shook his helm slightly, "But check ups don't take this long...he's going to-"

"As your superior, I order you to stay" Dreadwing teased lightly, now nuzzling at the smooth white faceplates gently. After receiving a small whine, he gently kissed the red mech again, smirking as he pulled away. "I will change your shift if you desire"

Now Knock Out was confused "Change it?" he asked quietly, cocking his helm to the side as he attempted to work out just what Dreadwing was saying.

Again, the seeker merely smirked. Without another word to Knock Out, he sent a message to Soundwave to change Knock Out's schedule, as the medic was busy with him at present. After receiving a confirmation, he nuzzled the white faceplates again. "All done"

Knock Out received a small alert about the change, now giving him the morning off, causing him to smile cockily. "That's possibly the nicest thing anyone on this ship has done for me...you must have it bad for me~"

"Oh, I _have it bad_ for you" Dreadwing grumbled, flipping them over so he was pinning the red mech down. "So bad that I'm thinking of the best ways to overload you"

A deep purr ran through Knock Out as he wrapped his legs around Dreadwing's waist. "Show me" the medic demanded.

The seeker merely hummed, tracing his digits around the sensitive audio receptors once more. After a short moment, he let his talons dance down the red mech to his servos, pressing them to the berth where he began to gently squeeze them, smirking at the melody of noises Knock Out was powerless to restrain.

"I'd say you're under my control" he commented, tickling the palm of one of the medic's servos. "You are in no position to demand anything"

Knock Out whined lightly, bucking his hips as the larger talons probed around his hands. Primus was this making him hot!

Another squeeze and he moaned loudly, causing the seeker to smirk again. Never once pulling his optics away from Knock Out's, he forced both servos up where he casually inspected them, soon licking at each talon delicately.

"Dre...dread...wing..." Knock Out shuddered, barely able to speak as pleasure wracked his frame. He wanted to reciprocate the feelings, but he was unable.

Now the nibbles came, causing more noises to flood from the already overheating mech.

The seeker grinned to himself, releasing the red mech's servos and snaking one of his servo downwards, towards Knock Out's hips.

The reaction was instantaneous.

As the servo touched his hip plating gently, Knock Out keened and jerked suddenly, hissing lightly as more heat plagued his system. Almost immediately, he was overloading, catching the pleased look on Dreadwing's face just before his vision blurred. He screamed out static, his whole form shaking as energy danced through him.

Dreadwing merely watched with a contented smile, soon flopping down next to him as the red mech recovered and hugging him possessively.

Knock Out embraced back lightly, allowing his system to catch up. "Dreadwing..." he mumbled lovingly.

Shushing him, Dreadwing leant down and kissed him soothingly. The red mech melted into the kiss, so calmed by the action. The seeker's wings twitched lightly as he slipped his glossa into Knock Out's oral cavity, delicately tasting the medic. Knock Out moaned lightly, still a little tired out from the overload, and gently traced his own glossa over Dreadwing's.

The seeker churred lightly, enticed by the action. As his energy came back, Knock Out smirked into the kiss and revved his engine playfully, quickly biting down on Dreadwing's glossa. This caused him to devour Knock Out's oral cavity more than before.

His servos were recaptured by Dreadwing's, making Knock Out once more whine. He wanted to overload Dreadwing this time!

Again managing to nip the seeker's glossa, he took advantage of the distraction of pleasure. Pulling from the kiss, he quickly re-positioned himself and bit down hard on Dreadwing's neck.

As the seeker shuddered, pleasure racing through him, Knock out escaped his grasp and quickly aimed his servos towards Dreadwing's pelvic plating. Managing to get the right one in a seam, he once more bit on the neck cables near him, causing a low rumble in the flier.

With a low hiss, Dreadwing desperately tried to regain control, grabbing at Knock Out and forcing him beneath him, though his whole form shook with pent up energy.

Now straddling the medic once more, the seeker went to grab for the servos assaulting his pelvic plating when he found Knock Out nibbling at his cockpit, his perfect denta gently scraping the edges while his glossa explored the smooth edge.

With a low moan, Dreadwing felt himself going under, especially thanks to Knock Out's left servo which had begun to fiddle with his wing.

All he saw was a triumphant grin from the red mech as he overloaded.


End file.
